NickAdults
History 'The Backstory and The Launch of TEENick (2005 - 2009)' 'Changes to TEENick (2009 - 2015)' 'All New NickAdults (2015)' TEENick's use to new programming had died out nearly two years before in 2013, as Victorious was cancelled. Causing ratings to plummit down the drain causing Nickelodeon to think of a better solution to their nightly programming. So, Nickelodeon decided to get the shows there sister channel, MTV, was airing and they also got the rights of aquired programming from ABC Family, Pretty Little Liars and Greek. 'Nickelodeon's Most Profitable Programming Block (2016 - present)' In 2015, TeenNick was revamped and renamed NickAdults. ''With this came a number of changes one it's next year of airing. NickAdults became longer during the weekends as it's a programming block on Nickelodeon, and each weekend, a celebrity or music group made an appearance. The format was very similar to the former TEENick block, but was more of a party. Each weekend, teens could go online and vote for their favorite ''NickAdults programs and music videos. The winning show and music videos would air on NickeLOLdeon. With these changes, came high ratings and new episodes of favorite teen shows to be aired each night. Ratings showed that with these changes came in Nickelodeon to earn high ratings during night time then usual. Before, NickAdults, TeenNick had half a million viewers each night, now the ratings are normal to MTV's ratings. By early March of 2016, Viacom has announced the new channel NickAdults to be scheduled to launch on April 8, 2016 due to ratings uprise and high increase of video library collection cluddered by small amount of time to show all programs. 'Programmed Series' 'Live-Action' *iCarly (September 22, 2015 - present) *Victorious (September 21, 2015 - present) *Ned's Declassified (September 23, 2015 - present) *All That (September 24, 2015 - present) *Drake & Josh (September 21, 2015 - present) *Pretty Little Liars (September 21, 2015 - present) *Zoey 101 (September 21, 2015 - present) *Girl Code (September 21, 2015 - present) *Greek (September 21, 2015 - present) *awkward. (September 21, 2015 - present) *Instant Mom (September 21, 2015 - present) *Catfish (September 22, 2015 - present) *That 70's Show (September 22, 2015 - present) *Guy Code (September 22, 2015 - present) *Run's House (September 22, 2015 - present) *Ridiculousness (September 22, 2015 - present) *Degrassi: The Next Generation (September 22, 2015 - present) *My Life as Liz (September 23, 2015 - present) *Ned's Declassified (September 23, 2015 - present) *H20: Just Add Water (September 23, 2015 - present) *How To Rock (September 24, 2015 - present) *Teennick Top 10 (September 25, 2015 - present) *Faking It (September 25, 2015 - present) *Big Time Rush (September 26, 2015 - present) *Unfabulous (September 26, 2015 - present) *TBT (#TBT; Throwback Thursday) (September 24, 2015 - present) *Hollywood Heights (September 26, 2015 - present) *NickeLOLdeon (#NLOL) (March 8, 2016 - present) *Friends (March 13, 2016 - present) *Brainsurge (March 13, 2016 - present) *Degrassi: Next Class (March 29, 2016 - present) 'Not Airing Right Now' Shows usually not airing now are back on program after holiday season. Otherwise these shows are aired too often and get low ratings. *H20: Just Add Water *How To Rock *Big Time Rush *Run's House *Victorious 'Future Programming' *Sam & Cat *Max & Shred 'Former Programming' 'Live-Action' *Kenan and Kel (September 23, 2015 - March 24, 2016) *The Hard Times of RJ Berger (September 21, 2015 - March 27, 2016) *Clarissa Explains It All (September 23, 2015 - March 24, 2016) *Underemployed (September 22, 2015 - March 27, 2016) *Life With Boys (November 1, 2015 - March 1, 2016) *Hollywood Heights (September 23, 2015 - March 1, 2016) *Wendell & Vinnie (September 21, 2015 - March 2, 2016) Specials 'NickeLOLdeon (#NLOL)' A 60-Minute show that will air every saturday on NickAdults beginning March 8, 2016. This programming block will show music videos and one show the fans pick for the night, much like Nickelodeon's U-Pick, which ended in 2010. As this will airs at 8pm when NickAdults adds 60 minutes to it's lineup every weekend. It's unconfirmed who five people will be hosting the block. This show is hosted by the NickAdults blog team. Most music played on this program is alternative, indie, electronic and R&B music. As #TBT is more popular music such as rap, pop, country, rock, funk and teen music, but it's usually picked by the fans. There are usually three shows people can pick after each week as one is played after music videos are shown. People that have guest on the series are (the guests have at least one of there music videos played each episode on): *Lil Dicky: Lemme Freak (Episode 1) *Rihanna: Work (Episode 2) *Ariana Grande: Dangerous Women (Episode 3) '#TBT' Throwback Thursday (aka TBT) is a series that comes on weekly every Thursday on NickAdults showcasing old Nickelodeon programming. Some of the show's have their own marathon too. This is a voting series were viewers go online and vote for the programs that should be put on that night. Usually every now and then that happens though, as the show's are randomly picked. Shows from the 1980's from 2000's. This show first broadcasted back on the Teennick block in 2014. It was aired from only January - July 2014 last year though. Now it's on every Thursday as it's own block from 9pm - 2am on NickAdults. On, March 24, 2016, All That and Clarissa Explains It All had been moved to the #TBT programming block and now run on there, then on the regular scheduled programming. On March 28, 2016, Kenan and Kel and Clarissa Explains It All were announced to be cancelled off the programming of NickAdults, including on #TBT. 'April F*cking Fools! (2014, 2015)' On Tuesday April 1, 2014 all day long on Nickelodeon and the beginning on Teennick block, #TBT replaced the regular day scheduled programming and aired old school 90's series all day long. Also had old school commericals of celebration. Even had some strange series from the original 1990's Nickelodeon Schedule aired such as: *Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon *Mr. Wizards World *Pinwheel *You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown This was a major sucess and it was broadcasted again this year on Wednesday April 1, 2015. Though this time #TBT also broadcasted on it's usual night too. 'Current #TBT Schedule' As of late the schedule for #TBT has changed every but more than ever does change what shows are shown, from 2000 animated series, from Nick at Nite programming (which is not a block here). This is the current list of shows aired this month so far. *All That *Clarissa Explains It All *Double Dare 2000 *The Brady Bunch *You're On! *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd *Cousin Skeeter *Rocko's Modern Life *As Told By Ginger 'Wacky Wayback Wednesday (2012, 2013, 2014)' Every Wednesday every June, TeenNick (now NickAdults) from 2012 until 2014, there's a random lineup of vintage Nickelodeon programming, similar to #TBT it lasted the whole night. Though this block airs old commercials, trivia questions and also Pete and Pete shorts, it's far more different towards what programming is on. The block has since then been discontinued due to #TBT. 'NickToon'd Takesover (July 4th, 2015)' The nickelodeon block, NickToon'd tookover Teennick all night long with 90's - 00's NickToons for celebration in July 4th this year. It started with Rugrats: The Movie and also aired the short lived Rugrats: Pre-School Daze episode, along with the other NickToons aired. 'The Happy of Holidays (December 24-25, 2015), #AdultHolidays (December 25, 2015)' Beginning at 9pm-6am, NickAdults showed exclusivly holiday episodes of shows on NickAdults, even going from the NickToon'd programming. This would happen for two days in a row until finally ending at 12m when it turned to December 26, 2015 the following day. *Pretty Little Liars: Five Years Forward (Premiered December 24th at 9pm) *Rugrats - The Santa Experience (Aired on December 24th at 10pm) *All That - Run DMC (Aired on December 24th at 10:30pm) *Greek - Legacy (Aired on December 24th at 11pm) *Victorious - A Christmas Tori (Aired on December 25th at 12am) *That 70's Show - That 70's Christmas (Aired on December 25th at 12:30am) *The Nick Cannon Show - Nick Takes Over The Holidays (Aired on December 25th at 1am) *Life With Boys - Chrisbus With Boys (Aired on December 25th at 1:30am) *Degrassi: The Next Generation - S3, Holiday (Aired on December 25th at 2am) *Big Time Rush - Big Time Christmas (Aired on December 25th at 3am) *Teennick Top 10 - Teennick Holidays (Aired on December 25th at 4am) *Pretty Little Liars: Five Years Forward (Aired on December 25th at 5am) *iCarly - iChristmas (Aired on December 25th at 9pm) *Kenan and Kel - Merry Christmas, Kenan (Aired on December 25th at 9:30pm) *Awkward - Holding On and Letting Go (Aired on December 25th at 10pm) *Ren and Stimpy - A Scooter for Yaksmas (Aired on December 25th at 10:30pm) *Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh (Aired on December 25th at 11pm) *Rugrats - The Santa Experience (Aired on December 25th at 1am) 'Nick's Wild 'n New Years' All night New Year's Eve and New Year's Morning, Nick Cannon will be hosting his own little party with a marathon of a new programming to the line-up Wild 'n Out, the premiere of the HALO Awards and a new episode of #TBT will air in one night. * #TBT aired only for one-hour being the shortest episode ever, only airing two episodes of The Nick Cannon Show. * #TBT - #NewYearsCelebration (Premiered on December 31, 2015 at 9pm) *Wild 'n Out - Fabolous (Season 7 Premiere) (Premiered on December 31, 2015 at 10pm) *Nickelodeon HALO Awards 2015 (Premiered on December 31, 2015 at 10:30pm) *Wild 'n Out - Rae Sremmurd (Premiered on Janurary 1, 2015 at 12:30am) *Wild 'n Out - T-Pain (Premiered on January 1, 2015 at 1am) *Pretty Little Liars: Five Years Forward (Aired on January 1, 2015 at 1:30am) *Ridiculousness - Robbie Maddison (Aired on January 1, 2015 at 3:30am) *Kenan and Kel: Two Heads Are Better Than None (Aired on January 1, 2015 at 4am)